lostparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lost Paradise manga Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey, like you, i've been writing up a wikia dedicated to Shitsurakuen - is that alright for you? It's here: Exaclan.wikia.com but still, its a great way 2 kill time! What say you? Please! its just a small favor to ask! yeah, i suppose i can..but as i've said before, i'm no good at uploading pics. So how about this: i give you my username as well as password. That'll give you access to the site...then you can upload an a logo image for me there, like the one you've uploaded in lostparadise.wikia. I prefer this one: http://www.krakowstudios.com/spinnerette/archive.php?date=20100209 Check http://spinnerette.wikia.com/wiki/Spinnerette_Wiki from time to time, you'll find articles i've written, but with empty captions with personal notes from me. That way we could exhange; me rquesting you to upload images, while at the same time, showing you web pages where you can get them on my preference Hey, how did you know the names of the Star-bearing Weapons? Did you research on that? By the way, why did you deleted the Koharu's Rifle page, mean sure, i may have stepped out of boundaries there. but i figger the more pages with in-depth info, the better. You do know that the devices seen in Nanoha each have their own pages in Nanoha.wikia rite? i know where to find them, i just need you to download it 4 me. I can send you their addresses through these messages. Deal? but what about http://spinnerette.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome ? i just opened it lyk 2 days ago you can find scans here: http://www.krakowstudios.com/spinnerette/ Yo dinoqueen! long tym no leaving messages 2 each other! So about my latest contributions, did u lyk dem? Oh, and by da way, ders this new wikia im working on, enigme.wikia.com, dedicated 2 http://www.mangafox.com/manga/enigme/ care 2 help me out? i see...well thank u 4 replying. Did u chek d wiki already? well go chek! enigme.wikia.com Thanks for the welcoming message. I'll edit more when I'm feeling enthusiastic about it. I was surprised to see a wikia about it since when I was looking for one back then, it still hadn't existed. jrdp_18 Jrdp 18 13:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) You can't use the name even if it's written as one word? That sucks. I guess I'll write more after I've sorted out my thoughts. I'm not really good at introducing characters. jrdp_18 02:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) About the title, is the rule applicable to both address and wikia name? I was gonna suggest to change the name to "Shitsurakuen" although the address is lostparadise. Sitename/URL Change Hello~ I've asked if we can change the sitename and URL to Shitsurakuen. They said they might consider it if you made the request. jrdp_18 18:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I used their contact form first. Then the rest were emails. They reply fast. jrdp_18 04:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC)